Look deeper
by Luinwathien
Summary: What if it was another girl that drew Krum's attention ? Nerwen is a quiet Hufflepuf girl starting her fourth year at Hogwarts. Up until now, she's never heard about Viktor Krum before, but that's about to change, soon.
1. The arrival, part 1

**A/N: I don't own anything except for the characters I made up. **

Hugging the yellow and black scarf tighter to my neck, I watched as the ship rose out of the water. "The Ghostship !" I heard Michael chuckle and I couldn't help but agree with him. It had a strangely skeletal look about it and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes...

I shuddered, remembering the muggle film 'the Ghostship'. I shook my head, a smile creeping up my lips.

With a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely and I heard people gasp in awe. It began to glide across the bank. "How many ghosts do you reckon there are?" Michael's breath tickled my ear and I gave him a playful shove. "Oh shut up." I chuckled. "We're supposed to welcome these people, not make fun of them!" I tried to glare at him but failed miserably. "

Returning my gaze to the ship I saw that people were disembarking; their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. "You see!" I smirked. "No ghosts !" I turned to see Michael looked mock-disappointed. I smirked again. "But don't worry, we can always go visit nearly headless nick or..." I giggled. '...the bloody baron." That did it. He turned white. "No need." He spoke quickly. Yes, he and the Slytherin house ghost had had a couple of,to put it lightly,...unpleasant encounters.

I was just about to tease him some more when...

"Bloody hell Nerwen, That's Viktor Krum !!"

Who ? I quickly whipped my head around to see what he was talking about. Several gasps and shouts told me that Michael wasn't the only one that had noticed this person, whoever he was. "Where ?" I asked, confused. "Whom are you talking about ?" I silently cursed my muggle parentage, I didn't know anything about Wizard celebrities.

"You serious ?" Michael shouted excitedly, still looking at the crowd of Durmstrang students. "You don't know who Krum is ?"

"No, just tell me !" I snapped, starting to get annoyed, still looking around franticly, and trying to see who he was looking at. "Viktor Krum, the infamous Bulgarian seeker !" He grabbed my arm and started to drag me along through the crowd that had started to form.

"Oh my god. I haven't got a quill with me !" A sixth year girl gasped. "Maybe he'll sign with lipstick ?"

Things were starting to get a little bit out of hand. Teachers were shouting to stay in line but to no use. It seemed like everyone wanted an autograph of this Viktor Krum. I squeaked as I was pushed from side to side, Michael's grip on my arm painfully tight. "Where are we going ?" I yelled, although it was obvious. "Getting an autograph of course !" Michael shouted back, confirming my thoughts. I nodded although he couldn't see me and started to use my elbows to push my way through. This better be worth it.


	2. The arrival, part 2

**A/N: I don't own anything etc. (except for the characters I made up of course !). This is also the last short chapter of the story. Be warned. LOL. I would also be glad to know what you think of it of course. Feel free to review.**

"Do you have a quill on you ?" Michael asked impatiently. I didn't hear him. We had managed to get to the entrance hall and were now standing a few feet from Krum and his fanclub. The girls had gone crazy and were trying to push each other away to get to the famous Quidditch player first.

When one of them fell, I caught my first glimpse of Viktor Krum. The first thing I noticed, was his prominent, curved nose and thick black eyebrows. I let my gaze slide lower. Thin lips, tall and broad shouldered. I had to admit he looked a bit sour, though. He was not extremely handsome like most teenage idols,...I guess this guy must really have talent. _And money._ A little voice in my head added.Yes money, that had to be it. Girls wouldn't look at him twice if he wasn't rich...

"Nerwen !" A voice snapped me out of my trance and I blinked a couple of times. "Yes ?" I asked. "Do you have a quill on you ?" Michael repeated slowly. "No." I shook my head. His face fell. " I left my bag in the common room." I explained. "Don't you have lipstick or something ?" he pleaded. "Nope." I shook my head yet again.

He sighed, looking longingly at Krum. "What kind of girl are you, Nerwen?" He exclaimed, annoyed.

My eyes narrowed. "What ?" I asked. What exactly was this guy implying ? "I mean, what girl doesn't have lipstick with her ?"

My eyes widened. What the... "Excuse me ?!" I snapped. Honestly, and this was coming from my best friend,...

"Never mind." He held up his hands in defeat, but I could still see he was angry. I rolled my eyes. Boys. "Come on." It was my turn to grab his arm. "You'll have plenty of opportunity this year to ask him an autograph." I reasoned. "Yes, but I wanted one now." he whined, making me chuckle. "Baby." I teased, dragging him with me. "I'm not." he said defiantly. "Are too." "Am not." "Are too." "Am not." "Are not." "I am." His eyes widened dramatically, realizing what he had said. I started laughing, clutching my stomach. "Eight – Zero, for Nerwen !" I managed to say through my laughter, drawing a lot of annoyed glares of the Krum – girls. Must've interrupted their flirting.

Michael glared at me. "Not funny, Nerwen ! You wait, I'll get you for this one." He threatened. "Is that a threat ?" I asked, calming down a bit. "No, that's a promise." He chuckled. Yes, I had managed to get the old Michael back." Bring it on." I smiled, linking my arm through his and starting towards the great hall.


	3. The letter

3. **I don't own anything except for...etc. I know that this chapter is a bit boring but it was necessary for the plot.**

"Knock."

"Hmmmm" I groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers with me as I went.

"Knock Knock !"

"Go away, Ramses, you can deliver the post at breakfast!" I muttered sleepily, gripping the pillow and pulling it over my head. Stupid owl, didn't he knew it was Saturday? Sleeping time?

"Knock. Knock. Knock.Knock."

I didn't react. Maybe if I just ignored him, he would get the message. Ha-ha funny. Do you get it? Owl post, message? Sorry, morning's made my brain all mushy. Can't think properly.

"Knock. Knock. Knock."

I slowly opened my eyes. It was really starting to annoy me now...

"Knock !"

"Nerwen, will you please shut him up ?!" screeched an angry voice a few beds from mine. I rolled my eyes and smirked. Although Ramses was annoying me too, I still loved to get a rise out of Veronica. Hmmm. Maybe I should ignore him some more ?

"Knock.Knock.Knock."

Three.Two.One... "NERWEN." The black haired girl was sitting up now, glaring daggers at me.

I sat up slowly, brushing the long blond locks out of my face. "Relax, I'm already going."

"Will you to stop shouting ?" another voice piped in. "People are trying to sleep over here !"

I padded over to the window, and lifted it. A golden brown owl entered and landed on my shoulder. Ramses stuck out his leg, turning his head to the side awaiting my reaction. I untied the letter and opened it.

_Dearest Nerwen,_

_Please come to the library, girl. There's an issue we'd like to discuss with you. This is an emergency ! _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mars._

I reread it a couple of times, before folding it and darting into the bathroom.

A few minutes later found me on my way to the library, dressed in a casual jeans and a light green T-shirt. Once I'd descended the first staircase, I quickened my pace. _I wonder what happened. _I thought. Marsha would never send a letter if it wasn't something important. That thought slightly worried me and I started biting my lip, like I always did when I was nervous. I didn't encounter many students in the corridors, wonder where they all went...

Finally, I arrived at my destination, opening the heavy oak doors of the Library, I quickly entered.


End file.
